Speed Dial
by scarletfever24
Summary: Jellal and Erza have been best friends, but ever since a miss hap. Erza knew that she might have a chance with Jellal. Will it work? Or will a new rival come between them?
1. Chapter 1

ERZA P.O.V.

I'm walking right out of the school's doors like if I was released from prison. The air never feels this sweet after the first breath. I start walking down the steps, and when I reached the end I saw my best friend, Jellal. I smiled really big, and jumped on him.

"JELLAL!" I shouted and hugged him, but he fell down, and so did I. I started laughing, and then I noticed I was on top of him. I started to blush, and then I hear someone trying to say something. I look down to see Jellal trying to get something out. I move closer to hear him.

"You're squishing me" He finally gets out

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I got off of him, but now I see he's turned red. "What's wrong, Jellal?"

"Nothing, it's just that I see your underwear" I just remember that I wore a skirt without shorts! I can't believe this is happening! Then quickly closed my legs, and got up.

"Sorry" I said, but I couldn't look him in the eye….

JELLAL P.O.V.

It's not like it would the last time, but then again I just need to get her out of my mind. Especially, since I saw her underwear, and I know she sees me as her best friend, but I just can't get her out of my mind….

ERZA P.O.V.

I'm waiting for Jellal to snap out of his deep thoughts, and I know he is because he does this blank face. I'm waving my hand in front of his face, but nothing.

"Jellal?" I just kept looking at until he reset his face.

"Yeah? I did it again, didn't I?" I just nodded as we both started walking towards my house, but there was this weird tension in the air. "Scarlet?"

"Yeah?" I looked back at him.

"You coming over my house to study?" I forgot everyday we go to his house to study or do homework even though we're from different high schools, but my phone is dying and I have to wait for Lucy because we live together, and she forgot her key.

"In a little while because I have to charge my phone, and wait for Lucy." I explained

"She forgot didn't she?"

"Yeah, and today she has debate, so she will come home in an hour." We continue walking towards my apartment. It's only 3 blocks away from my school and a police department, so that way Lucy and I could be near school and the police if anything happens. We finally get there, and we both stop.

"So are you still going to come over?"

"Yeah, I just need to wait for Lucy then I'll come over."

"Are you sure? You are going to walk?"

"Yeah, why not?" He looked at me crazy

"Well because debate takes three hours after school, and by the time she walks home it will already be getting dark, and my house is about a good 12 blocks away. You are not going to walk in the dark. No, I'll pick you. Just text me when she gets home."

"But Jellal"

"No buts, I'm going to pick up, and that's final!" I felt the serious in his voice. I never had seen him like this before.

JELLAL P.O.V.

"Alright, I will text you when she get's home, and you can pick me up. Gosh Jellal, it seems you care about my safety" You have no idea, Scarlet.

"Yeah, I do" I just kept looking into her big brown eyes, and then there was a gust of wind that blew strands of her scarlet hair. I tucked a few strands behind her ear, and she showed me that smiled. She hides so well, but once in awhile she lets it show. It's a sight to see, but then I step back because we're friends…. I think.

ERZA P.O.V.

There was this moment where I thought that Jellal might finally have feeling for, but then he stepped back from me, I guess I was wrong. Oh well, at least I can have him as a friend until he finds himself a girlfriend.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go inside. Do you want to come in for like 5 minutes?"

"No, I should head back because Ultear and Meredy should be coming home soon"

"Oh ok" I shrugged it off, but I always thought that Ultear and Jellal had a thing going on especially since Ultear and Meredy moved in with him. I see him walking away, but I can't help wonder if they were dating. It just that when I see them together it remind me of family with Meredy as their daughter. I won't lie it hurt, but I just have to pretend it doesn't. I unlock the front door, and walk up the stairs to my apartment, and then I started to unlock the apartment door. The apartment building is not really an apartment building it's a huge house that seems separated , but really it's connected thru the 3rd floor, but it's perfect for us. When I say us, I mean Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and me. We all at one point we're lost or abandoned, but then we all decided to get a place together. We all go to school together except Wendy, but Natsu picks her up from elementary school. We all treat her like a little sister, but we keep all the girls on one side, and the boys on the other. I wonder where is everybody today, and on cue I see Natsu and Wendy walking up the stairs.

"Hey Wendy and Natsu" I waved at them, and Natsu got his keys out.

"Hey Erza, I'm going to throw out the trash tonight, do you have any?"

"No, but ask Lucy when she gets home."

"Ok, but why isn't she here?"

"She has debate today, and"

"She forgot"

"Yep, so I'll be here for next three hours before I go over to Jellal's"

"Ok well, have fun! It's Lucy's turn to cook today" He walks in, and now it's just me and Wendy. I look over, and smiled to her.

"Alright, you know what time it is?"

"Yep, it's homework time!" She ran inside to the living room, and put her bookbag on the coffee table. I laughed as I closed the door, and headed to the kitchen to get her a snack so she can focus on her homework.

"You want something sweet or salty?" I shouted out, and she took a moment.

"Something sweet and salty"

"Crackers and jam?"

"Sounds good" I pulled out the crackers, and some strawberry jam then spread it. Then I put it on the plate, and walked back to her then set it down.

"Can I get some water?"

"Sure, I have a bottle in my bag" I pull it out, and handed it to her then let her work. While I plugged my phone in.

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! You can thank KisaYunna for this story! I'm sorry this was so late! My computer was in the shop for awhile, but I'm back! Please leave a review! And checkout my other stories! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

ERZA P.O.V.

 _ **3 Hours Later….**_

I hear the ring from my cellphone, and I look to see a text from Lucy. I put my phone down on the coffee table, not my usual spot.

 **Hey, I'm outside**

I'm glad that she's finally here, I wonder what took her soon long to come home. I walk over, and unlocked the door to see Lucy with many grocery bags.

"Wendy! Come help with the bags!" I shouted before taking a few bags, and walking as Wendy came to help her with the rest. I looked at all groceries she bought, and I must knew she was going to cook for the next week.

"Sorry, Erza I forgot my keys" I gave her smile before handing them to her.

"You didn't forget them…." She looked at me very confused, but I was going to finish

"You gave them to me" Wendy shouted before continuing "Since you were going to be late coming home you gave them to me, so I can get my laptop or anything else when Natsu would watch me.

"Oh" Lucy looked down, and I could tell she was disappointed that she made me stay home, but I don't mind. I put almost everything away, but I remember I had to text Jellal.

"Lucy, do me a favor text Jellal that I'm ready to go over" She looked at me, but I didn't pay attention.

"Ok, he said that he's 10 minutes away" I nodded my head, as I went to finish up then go to get all my textbooks, and notebooks. I saw Wendy watching TV as she ate a little snack.

"Wendy only 2 more hours at most to watch TV!" She looked at me, and smiled as she nodded, and continue to watch. I was getting all my books ready, I got my pens, papers, flashcards, and calculator. What am I forgetting? I looked outside to see Jellal's car pulling up, so I head for the door, but then Lucy was in front of the door.

"SO you're going to _**study**_ with Jellal at this time" I really didn't like the way she put it, but I nodded anyways. I started laughing because she does this every time.

"Why do you say it like that?" She just looked at me.

"Because you always go and _**study**_ at his house. How are you going to tell me that there's nothing going between you two?"

"Nothing is going on between us, and I could say the same for you and Natsu" She just looked at me, and I saw the light blush on her cheeks.

"That's different! He's an idiot!" I laugh one more time before I heard him honk.

"Now move, I have to go" She just looked at me before moving out of the way, and I smiled. "Bye Wendy! I will be home before dinner!" Before walking outside and towards his car. I got inside the car with my bag put in the backseat.

"You're ready?" I looked at him and nodded my head then he started driving. When being around him I just feel this tingle in the air, but I couldn't do anything. I looked out the window watching the street lights turn on as everyone goes to their house, the people who start heading in the bar during happy hour, and I don't know what makes me so fascinated with it, but I just wonder what's their life story. I noticed that we are at his house already, but even so I stood in the car for a few moments. Jellal knew I always did this, so he didn't mind. I finally got out of the car, and we walked over the front lawn to front door.

"So how was Lucy?" He asked before opening the door, and I walked to see Ultear and Meredy sitting there watching TV.

"She's good, Hey Ultear and Meredy" I waved at them, and their eyes widen as they looked at me. I guess there's some inside joke, I guess.

"You two going to do some _**studying**_ done?" Ultear asked as I didn't like the way she said that. It sounded like something Lucy would say.

"Yeah, we're going to some homework" I stated as they both smile wide, and I felt Jellal's face stiffen. What the hell is going on?

"Where are you going to _**study**_ at?" Meredy asked me, but she just has this look in her eye that I just can't shake off.

"She's going to be studying with me in my room" Jellal spoke up as he took my hand. I felt a shock coursing through my veins when he touched me. He pulling me up the stairs, and as I fumbling behind him.

"Just keep your door open! I don't want to hear no funny business!" Ultear shouted before Jellal slammed his door closed. He smiled, and turn back to me.

"Sorry about that, let's get started" He said as he took out his textbooks and notebooks.

"It's no problem, but do they always act like this?" He nodded his head before handing me a pencil. "I feel sorry for you, but then again it's my job to tease you." He did this light chuckle.

"So you're jealous?" I could tell his chest was swelling with pride, but I playfully smacked his chest.

"I'm not!" As I turned back to my books to keep my mind off of him. Yes, I was a little jealous, but I don't want to feel this way.

"Yes, you are Scarlet" He whispered into my ear, and my whole body shivered while my face felt like thousand degrees. I looked away into my College Algebra textbook trying to focus on that problem. Just need to focus on math not him. Yeah, him not math. Wait, no! This is going to be a long night.

JELLAL P.O.V.

I love how she's such a brutally honest person, outgoing, and loud person, in a good way, but when she feels vulnerable she turns away to try hide her feelings. Doesn't matter if it's good or bad. I just need to calm myself down, but I can't help it to noticed when she tries to put her head in the textbook, but she's really trying to hide her face because she's blushing like a schoolgirl. I won't lie having her being jealous of Ultear did make me feel sort of satisfy. When she finally let her book down, and started taking notes.

"Hey Jellal, what time is it?" Without looking away from my textbook.

"Don't you have a phone?" She scoffed before started going through her bag slowly at first then slowly grow faster. At last, she pulled everything out then flipped her bookbag upside down. I knew that she couldn't find her phone, damn.

"Hey, can I borrow your phone?" She can't use my phone for reasons

"No, my phone is almost dead, but you can ask Ultear. I'll go down with you, I'm hungry anyways"I hate lying to her, but I have to. To keep my secret….

ERZA P.O.V.

I wonder why he's acting so strange when I asked him to let me use his phone, but he just reassured me as slowly walked down the stairs with me. I saw Ultear sitting there still watching TV, so Jellal and I walked up to living room. He put his table on the coffee table, and I sat down next to her.

"Hey Ultear" She turned towards me

"Yeah?" She looked at me, but she was beautiful, and I always have know I would never measure up to her.

"Can I borrow your phone?" She looked at me confused, but then she smiled.

"Why don't you use Jellal's phone?" She handed it to me, but I pushed it back.

"He said that it's almost dead" Now she looked at me very confused, but even so she still had this big smile. I couldn't help to think that she was planning something.

"No, it's not. It's at 85% right now" She showed me the screen, and she was right. Why did he lie to me? It's just getting weird and weirder. She unlock his screen like nothing then handed me the phone again. "Your on his speed dial, number 2" I nodded my head as I pushed the button. The screen popped up for the caller ID, and stood there shocked as I read the screen. It said…..

 _ **The Love of My Life**_

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! And checkout my other stories! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

ERZA P.O.V.

That can't be right? Right? I look back down at the number I just speed dial for just to confirm it's even my number. I took a deep breath in, and started confirming slowly all the numbers in my phone number. Maybe it's a joke? What kind of joke is that? Calling someone the love of your life is just has one meaning. Maybe he just did it by accident? Yeah? Yeah! That has to be it, so I shouldn't mention anything to him. Jellal comes walking in with a bag of chips in his hand, and I snap my head away from him. Then I heard a voice coming from the phone...

"Erza? You there?" I snapped myself back into reality the reason I called in the first place.

"Hey Lucy, it seems to appear that I left my phone at home, and I was wondering if I should come home already or not"

"Yeah, well it's up to you, but dinner going to be ready in like 15 minutes so"

"Alright then I go home, and I'm mostly going to walk home at this point"

"What! Why? Did you and Jellal have a lovers spat?" I rolled my eyes so hard that I thought she could hear it through the phone.

"No, just I need to go home. If I stay here I won't get any homework done."

"And why is that young lady?" I could hear her trying to hold back her chuckles and the _I was right_ tone back, but little pieces still were able to come out.

"I'll explain later, but I'm just going to walk it, and I didn't get to do my homework, so I'll have to study with you and Natsu."

"Ok then, please shout when you get home" She said sweetly as I screenshot the thing I just discover. I sent it to myself, so later on I will have proof. Lucy ended the call, and I put back his phone on the coffee table. I felt someone staring at me. Oh please not Jellal, I turned around to see Ultear there having the biggest smile on her face.

"So, what's going on?" I gave a bitter smile.

"I'm afraid I have to go home. Please tell Jellal I'm sorry"

"You can tell him yourself the kitchen is right over there" She pointed, but I just shook my head.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to go and get my things then leave right away." I said right before running up the stairs and into his room. I quickly gather all my stuff, and slip on my shoes before running back down to see Ultear and Meredy with these giant grin.

"You can come back at anytime" Ultear shouted before I ran out the door. I'm walking down the dark and semi lit block trying my best to make it home as fast as I can.

JELLAL P.O.V.

I slowly eating my sandwich when I hear the door slam close. Without any thought I start to shout.

"Ultear? Meredy?"

"Yeah, Jellal" they both shout in unison, and I started to think: _if either one of them left then who did?_ I took a long pause to try remember, but then it dawn on me, _Erza._

"Did Erza get pick up, or something?"

"No, she said she'll walk home." Ultear shouted back. _Wait, why?_ Was the very first thought went into my head. _Oh hell no!_ I don't like the thought of her walking alone in the dark. She knew what was at risk of her being alone.

"Damn it!" I grabbed my keys, my phone, and headed to the door. Ultear and Meredy were just waiting for me, and they both had this big smile. I look at them weird.

"Well, what are you waiting for….go get her!" Ultear said as I ran out the door, and to the car.

ERZA P.O.V.

I'm walking fast down these blocks trying my best to not make any eye contact with anyone. I need to keep my head down, and focus one getting home. My ear buds weren't working, so I had to play the music based off my memory and in my head.

"Scarlet!" That's weird that person spuds like Jellal. "Scarlet!" I turn around to see Jellal in his car, and I looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"What _**I**_ am doing? What the he'll are you doing?" I rolled my eyes as I just stood there, and him just parked in the middle of the street. Not like anyone would care if he was like that because this street doesn't get busy oddly enough. "Get your butt in the car!" I rolled my eyes once again

"Oh, and if I don't?" He gave me the most serious look and continue to say

"I'll carry your ass to the car" Seeing that face didn't want me to try it, so I let him win this fight.

"Fine, I'll go in the car" I walked into the street, and around the car. I sit down on the passenger seat, and I could feel his stare. I slowly turn my head to see the fierceness of his eyes. I took a deep breath before he start saying something.

"You know what could happen if you walk home alone on the dark! What if he finds you!" He shouted and his voice cracked a little. I could tell he really cared about my safety.

"Look, I'm sorry"

"You better be sorry, I left a sandwich for you" I gave him a fake shock face.

"A sandwich! For me, your best friend from your childhood! I have no idea how you did that!" He just gave me a playful smirk as we both started busting out laughing.

"Why did you leave so suddenly?" I looked out the window for a good reason, but how can I tell him what I saw.

"Oh, well Lucy is cooking so…." His eyes lit up, and he just smiled.

"That's why?" I nodded my head "Understandable, but now I'm joining you guys then since I had to give up a sandwich for a certain someone" He looked at me as just smiled. We are already here, so he parks the car in front as I walk out the car.

"LUCY!" I shouted so loud that I heard the echo coming from our quiet block. Wendy pops out the window, and smiles.

"Erza you're back! And you brought Jellal too!"

"Yep kiddo, can you open the door" She nodded her head before putting her head back into the house. A few minutes later she opened the door as she grabbed my hand.

"Since you brought Jellal with you I owe Lucy 5 dollars" She pouts as we walk up the stairs in complete silence.

"Sorry kiddo, but he made me drive with him" I shrugged as she still look at me with eyes. _This is your fault._ I almost started laughing, but then we finally go inside to see Lucy setting up the table.

"Lucy, they're here!" Wendy shouted as Lucy came over to the front door, and hugged Jellal. I thought it was weird, but then she pulled him towards the kitchen. I feel something weird is going on….. I can feel it running through my bones….. those two are planning something….

JELLAL P.O.V.

Lucy pulls me towards the kitchen, and she has this very worried look on her face.

"What's going on?" I whispered shouted to her as she looks around to see if anyone was listening.

"Shhhhh, you have to be quiet or else they will hear you" She smacked my arm before looking around again.

"What the hell is going on, Lucy?" She looked down onto a phone, and did a couple taps before putting up the screen for me to see. I look down to screen to see a screenshot of my phone when I call Erza. I slowly start freaking out.

"How did you get this!?"

"I didn't get it! This is Erza's phone! She got this today while she called me on your phone!" Holy crap!

"Well what should I do?" She gave me this look that did all the talking for her. "I know I should tell her the truth, but I know she thinks of me as a friend." Lucy mumbles something to herself, and I want her to repeat, but I know she won't. She knows I'm right on some level, but doesn't want to admit it. Should I tell the truth and risk it all for a one and a million chance at love, or do I lie and keep my bestfriend but could ruin my chances of ever having a chance with her.

I know what I have to do…...but is it the right choice?

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! I'm going to update all six on-going stories this week, and then come back every few weeks, so that way you'll have a story weekly! Sorry my school schedule is a little bit weird this year, so please bare with me, and please go and look at my other stories! :)


End file.
